Nothing but a Memory
by Fallen Messiah
Summary: What if an accident, was not an accident at all...Rated for later chapters. Thanking Vinsmouse for the Beta.


**This is a new story that i've based again on my own character. So i hope you will enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, that belongs to the honor of WB. (but coming up with get rich plans to buy the rights XD...i wish)**

* * *

**Atlanta Highway, 16 years ago**

This stretch of the highway was renowned and had seen its fair share of accidents. Careless drivers who seemed impatient watched the endless parade of broken white lines against the black asphalt. The needle of the speedometer rose unnoticed above the posted speed limit of that certain part of the highway.

Tonight was no different. In the distance red and blue lights flashed, mixed with the orange of a tow truck that pulled a twisted wreck that used to be a car from its resting place against a scarred tree. The ambulance had passed them miles before with sirens blaring, carrying the unfortunate driver of the mangled car to the nearest hospital. Warning drivers travelling that there was an accident up ahead, that was not a pretty sight, as the remains of a car were pulled onto the flatbed of the tow truck to be carried away for inspection.

"See that?" The driver of the white sedan said, eyeing the gruesome scene and the buzzing activity of photographers and crew, documenting and cleaning up the mess. The sedan slowed and the highway patrolman waved him passed.

"Stupid teenagers who don't know the dangers of the road," he went on. He gave a good look at the car and saw a sign on the corner of the rear windshield showing that the driver was young, with little experience on the road.

"They all think they're invincible," he finished. The words brought his wife back to reality as she had drifted off to a day dream, thinking about how the wreck happened. She turned to check the two sleeping young children in the backseat. Both calm and sleeping like angels, but that was not the case a few hours ago, when they were both awake.

The usual sibling rivalry had taken place, The boy, with short, scruffy brown hair, blue eyes full of mischief as he'd stolen his younger sister's doll to amuse himself, and to get the attention of his parents of course.

"Mommy, he won't give me back my dolly!" The six year old wailed, tears staining her cheeks.

"Konrad Lee Duke! For the last time, give Daisy back her doll," growled their father from the front seat, eyeing his children in the rear view mirror. The gruff order had gotten their attention, as their mother, who'd been trying in vain to get them settled down had finally turned to her husband to sort things out. Obediently, Konrad handed over the beloved doll. Daisy hugged the doll and murmured in comfort, telling the toy what a biggest and ugliest monster in the whole wide universe that her bother was. Konrad poked out his tongue as a reply then turned his attentions out the window, the remarks quickly forgotten as he was distracted by a couple of horses galloping in the paddock that followed the highway. Picking up the colourful picture book in his lap, Konrad tried to figure out what type of horse it was.

"Daddy, what horse is that?" he finally asked, not coming up with a match in his book.

"That son, is a Mustang," replied their father, Jonathan.

"I want one," Konrad replied, staring out the window in wonder.

"And where are you gonna keep it?" asked his mother.

"In the back yard," he smiled, with typical child logic.

"You can't keep a horse in the back yard. It's too small, plus they need lots of care," she replied again, amused.

"Says here that they need lots of hay, so we'll get lots of hay and the horse will be happy," he said brightly.

"The answer is still no," Jonathan jumped in the conversation.

"Awww…." Konrad pouted and turned to watch the horses gallop off in another direction. "I'll get one, someday." he promised himself quietly.

Miles up the road an 18 wheeler travelled in the opposite direction, towards the family of four in the sedan. A folder lay on the seat beside the driver. He reached over and opened it and picked up the files having a good look at them. Each file had a photo paper clipped to it.

"Pitty, she's such a pretty one." He smiled to himself looking at the photo and read aloud the file. "Mary Anna Duke, nee Ford, married Jonathan Duke December 12th. Two kids, Konrad Lee, 7 years old. Daisy Mae, 6 years….both look like little brats," he mused and put the file back down. He looked at the clock mounted on the dash; the neon green digits read 12:15. 5 more minutes and the Duke family would be nothing more then a memory. A sinister smiled crossed the assailants face, thinking of the payload he was promised when he completed this mission. No one would be getting in the way of what he was promised. In 5 minutes time, he would prove that he is willing to go to whatever measures necessary.

Unaware of the impending danger, three of the four occupants of the sedan slept. The radio was turned on, playing some unnamed song of lost love and tragedy, in a strange way telling of the fate that was going to happen. Taking one hand off the steering wheel, Jonathan suppressed a yawn. It was late, by the time they got the car packed and the kids, organised into the car it was nearly 8 pm. Both young Konrad and Daisy climbed into the car, dressed in their pajamas, favourite blankets in hand, excited they were going to see their cousins and uncles in a place called Hazzard County. Konrad always thought it was a funny name.

"Why is it called Hazzard County? Does bad things happen there?" he asked.

"No love, it's just what people decided to call it. Nothing bad happens there," Mary Anna assured.

"Silly people," Konrad muttered.

Spying a pair of headlights up ahead, Jonathan flashed his as a sign of warning that the vehicle needed to slow down from the accident it was heading for, but it wouldn't slow down.

"Idiot," Jonathan muttered to himself. As the other vehicle came closer he saw that it was an 18 wheeler, and it was moving fast. "Crazy semi driver won't slow down."

"Maybe he's in a hurry?" offered his wife, who had woken up.

"Well who ever the driver is, he's gonna cause another accident if he don't slow down," Jonathan said as a matter of fact. The truck started to swerve over both lanes which made Jonathan and Mary Anna both anxious about the large vehicle headed their way. The right side of the sedan slowly hit the gravel on the side of the road as Jonathan inched the car a little off the road. As the truck got closer the driving seemed a little more erratic. The family in the sedan were concerned as they were only a few miles apart. The driver seemed to get the truck under control. Jonathan relaxed and brought the car back on the road, but his hands still gripped the steering wheel tightly. Seconds ticked by as Jonathan relaxed and let down his guard, not knowing what a mistake it was going to be.

Hours earlier, Konrad was quietly humming to himself, scrawling on a piece of paper, a box of crayons at his side.

"What's that?" Daisy asked, leaning over to try and see what he was drawing. Konrad lifted his knee to tilt the horse book he was using as a board for the drawing and gave his sister a cheeky grin. Daisy poked out her tongue. The 7 year old grinned and went back to his drawing, leaving Daisy to occupy herself.

"Daddy, where are we going?" she asked.

"Hazzard darling. We're going to see you Uncle Jesse and Aunty Lavinia for a few days," Jonathan replied.

"Are Boo and Lukie gonna be there?" Daisy asked brightly, using the nicknames she gave her cousins. Jonathan nodded.

"I'm sure they'll be there," he said.

"They sayed that Lukie's mommy is having another baby," Daisy brought up.

"Yes that's right. She's had the baby now, that's why we're going to Hazzard, To go see the new baby," Mary Anna smiled.

"Really? Whats his name?" Daisy asked intrigued.

"His name is Jud Kane."

"Jud Kane" Daisy repeated. "Baby Jud," she smiled. "Do you think I can hold him?"

"I recon you could, you'll have to ask when we get there ok?" her mother said.

"Ok." Daisy finish, satisfied with that.

Konrad picked up a black crayon and wrote something on the picture he was drawing, and then he handed it over to Daisy. She took it and smiled. A family scene with 4 stick figures each had their names written above it. The two children in the picture were holding hands.

"Me, you, Mommy, and Daddy….you forgot someone," Daisy looked up at her brother.

"What?" Konrad frowned.

"Lucy," she said simply and reached for the brown crayon. She drew a stick figure resembling a dog and wrote 'Lucy' above it. After she held up the picture and showed her brother her work, he grinned and nodded.

"I forgot Lucy," he said. Daisy folded it up and put it in her pocket for safe keeping.

The screeching of tires had brought attention back to the truck ahead. It was about a mile away now and it seemed to have slowed down. Mary Anna had taken off her seat belt to check on the children sleeping in the back seat. It was easy to check on Konrad but Daisy was sitting on the seat behind hers so she had to kneel and lean around her seat.

"Mommy?" Daisy asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep honey." Mary Anna said softly. Daisy yawned and looked out the front window, her eyes went wide.

"Mommy?"

"What is it darling?" she asked her daughter.

"Mary put your seatbelt back on," Jonathan replied. Mary Anna looked over her shoulder and seeing what they saw scrambled back into her seat, but it was already too late. The truck had swerved onto their side of the road and was coming straight for them. Jonathan turned the wheel sharply as the truck plowed into the side of the sedan killing the driver of the smaller car instantly.

"Mommy!"

A child's scream, squealing tires and the crunching of twisting metal, then silence.

* * *

Reviews and nice comments greatly valued, and will try to respond to all when i figure out how that works 


End file.
